fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How Twilight's Kingdom Should have ended
How Twilight's Kingdom should have ended. Louis Nguyen (Tirek just finished absorbing the Pegasus's flight) Tirek: Ha. Now, that I have the Pegasus's flight, I'll steal the strength of the earth ponies! ???: Hey! Tirek: Hm? (Tirek turns to find a very annoyed looking Thunderlane) Tirek: A Pegasus. Apparently, I missed one. Thunderlane: Technically, three but that's not why I'm here. (Takes an offensive stance) (Tirek laughs loudly) Tirek: You, a mere Pegasus, believe yourself strong enough to defeat me? Hah! Such a notion is hum- (Tirek gets cut off as Thunderlane uppercuts him, knocking a tooth out) Tirek: (Befuddled as to what just happened) W-what- (Thunderlane strikes Tirek in the back on the neck at a blinding speed and proceeds to utter wreck him. Striking him in the face with spinning roundhouse, assaulting his stomach with a barrage of rapid blows, kicking out the back of his fore and hind legs, charging hoof first at his neck again, grabbing him by the tail flying upward and dropping him, then slamming back into him, hoof first, finishing it with a leg drop on his head) (Tirek collapses) Tirek: (Light groaning) (Thunderlane walks passed him and stops at his tail. Thunder bites Tireks tail hard and proceeds to slam him against the ground, switching between the right and left) (Tirek, now a broken, bloodied and bruised mess, waves a white flag) Later (Twilight bursts into Princess Celestia's meeting room) Twilight: Princess Ceslestia! How you found Tirek's location?! Celestia: Um...Yes. Twilight: Good! I'll get my friends and we'll put a stop to him once and for- Luna: That is not necessary, Twilight Sparkle. Twilight:...Why? Cadence: Well, you see...Tirek has already been defeated. (Twilight's face goes blank) Twilight: What? Celestia: Somepony has engaged and bested Tirek. Twilight: Really? Who? You? Princess Cadence? Princess Luna? Shining Armour? Flash Sentry(Please say yes to this one) (Celestia reels back some) Celestia: Um...N-no. None of them defeated Tirek. (Twilight's face takes on a look on confusion) Twilight: If none of you defeated Tirek...then who did??? later changes to Ponyville, where ponies from all over equestria, the princesses included. Gather at town square where Tirek, covered in bandages, an arm in a cast, and part of his left horn missing, is sitting down next to Thunderlane. A microphone in placed in front of him.) Tirek:… Thunderlane: Say it. Tirek: Eeep. (clears throat) Uh...hello, everypony. I am Tirek. I...uh...I'm sorry I stole all your magic and cutie marks and will return them very shortly. Then, I will return to tartarus quietly. I am very sorry for any harm I caused during this. [The crowd is dead silent. Everyone is too uncomfortable to say anything. (Celestia flies over and clears her throat) Celestia: Well...um...Thank you, Lord Tirek. Now, everypony. Before Tirek returns your magic, we should gives thanks to the brave pony who single hoofedly bested Tirek in combat. (Thunderlane walks onto the stage as music plays. The crowd cheer, stomping their hooves) Thunderlane: Thanks or whatever. Celestia: So, Mr. Lane, what motivated you to fight Tirek? The safety of your fellow ponies? A strong sense of Justice? Thunderlane: No. I was trying to sleep and he was making that impossible with his stealing magic and gloating. (The crowd goes dead silent, again) Celestia: Oh...W-well, nevertheless; you have thanks of myself and my fellow princesses. All of Equestria is in your debt. Thunderlane: Whatever. (Flies off) (Another bout of awkward silence falls) Celestia: W-well, than. If everypony could form an orderly line in front of Lord Tirek. the ponies regain their magic, the mane six seat in the background. In total shock Applejack: Ah can't believe Thunderlane beat Tirek all by himself. Rarity: I must say, I'm rather shocked by it as well, daring. Rainbow: Note to self; if you see Thunderlane sleeping on a cloud, leave him be. Twilight:… Fluttershy: Um, Twilight? Are you okay? You've been really quiet. Twilight: I'm just...trying to take all this in. He beat Tirek down...just so he could take a nap?!?!!? Rainbow: Who cares what his reason was! Tirek's beaten and Equestria is safe! Twilight: I suppose… Pinkie: Hey, you know what we should do? We should ask Thunderlane to become an element of harmony! Rainbow: I don't think the Elements work like that, Pinkie. Rarity: Besides, what element would he be? Applejack: The element of not givin' a buck? Twilght: Come on, girls. There's no such thing as seventh element. at the tree of harmony (The tree begins to glow a light gray. It then shoots a gray beam into the sky. The beam travels all the way to Thunderlane's and hits him. When he recovers, he finds a necklace similar to the elements of harmony around his neck, with his cutie mark on it) Thunderlane:...Well, buck. Category:Alternate Endings